


Description of a Kid

by DangerouslyHappy



Series: Description of the Seven [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Description of J. D. Dunne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of a Kid

He’s sitting there looking so relaxed, you would never guess that he was the sheriff of this small town. He wear’s a brown bowler hat like ol’ Bat Masterson wear’s. His dark brown hair just touches his collar. When I look in his face I see a young man who is innocent to the ways of the land in which he now resides, his brown eyes sparkle with that innocence and I hope he never loses it. As I look at him some more I see the brown, store-bought suit he wears the same that earmarks him as an easterner. He wear’s twin colts both of them fancy with ivory grips. He is still a kid in many ways but he is slowly becoming a man with the help of his six friends. Each of his friends treat him different but the same, they treat him like a younger brother that needs to know just what he’s got himself into. He came west after his mother died he didn’t know what he was getting himself into when he joined up with the six, but I know one thing he will always be ready and willing to learn from his friends.


End file.
